


City Birds

by Person_At_Fandom



Category: Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I might include an nsfw chapter, I will provide illustrations in deviantart eventually, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, angst? maybe? Probably, eventuall fluff, superhero, what is my life, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_At_Fandom/pseuds/Person_At_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl has taken on the profile of a modern day superhero with prosthetic wings. Will Sans find out who she is before it's too late and she gets herself into deep trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SMALL UPDATE (NOT CANON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few small updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I disappoint y'all with an update instead of a new chapter.

Hello, everyone, it's Person with an update.  
As you all know, I am still in school so my upload schedule is going to be a bit spotty. However, a comment was given to me by a lovely and I needed to see what I could do. They let me know of a small flaw in chapter 5, Cree. The flaw is that Sans did not defend himself at all, and watched the chaos ensue. So, I decided to edit it. So, it would be wonderful if you guys would read the updated version. I made it a little more... realistic. More canon-like.  
Ohhhhhhh more things! Soon will mark my year on Archive of Our Own (I think) So I will take one-shot requests. So comment things! Make it vague so I can use my own imagination. I can only stick with Fandoms I know. Like, I can't do Rick and Morty since I haven't watched it. I can't do things like Harry Potter and things like that since it's been forever since I've read it. Whatever you like.  
More story related updates: I will be designing Aurelia's armor and I shall post a link on deviant art within the next two weeks. If it doesn't show up, remind me.  
See ya later, my lovelies! *waves*


	2. Chapter One: City Prowlers

The city is dangerous at night. That’s why Sans and his brother, Papyrus, decided to take a vacation from their job as Police Officers.  
They moved to New York from Ireland, because it wasn’t to their liking. They wanted something that felt like Snowdin. So, they lived in a small town that wasn’t as crowded, but they drive into the city every day to go to work. Papyrus was a detective, and Sans was your regular policeman (or monster), patrolling the streets, watching for suspicious activity.  
They both really enjoyed their jobs. Papyrus, who was lazy, liked to sit at his desk researching his suspects.  
Sans, on the other hand, was always on some kind of mission and was hardly ever at the precinct. He had convinced their boss to let him help his brother with anything he needed. You technically call them partners (Papyrus likes saying ‘partners in crime’ to which Sans groaned every time), but Sans still patrolled even when Papyrus was out investigating a crime scene.  
Sans sometimes patrolled late at night. He didn’t appreciate it much, but when he learned it was more on his paycheck, he was happy to comply.  
Often times, he didn’t see anything truly unusual. Sometimes, he would think something was up, but seldom it was really something to worry about once he investigated. But one night, he saw something… extraordinary.  
It was slow. Nothing really happened all day. Sans was on his way to the precinct, to report to his boss and sign out.  
He pulled up and saw someone bending over a shadow. They were right in front of the door.  
Sans slowly and quietly got out of the car and silently closed the car door. He placed his hand on his gun (he really didn’t like it, but it did sometimes prove to be convenient) and called out, “Excuse me?”  
The person stood up and turned towards him. It was a girl, he thought, and she was wearing a mask. She had long blonde hair and had something large on her back.  
She smiled at him, and leaped onto the roof of the precinct, then dashed out of sight.  
Sans cried, “Wait!” but too late. The figure was gone. He looked back at the door. A person, unmoving, was sitting there with his hands tied. He, too, had a mask. There was a bag of money in his lap.  
Sans ran up to him and checked his pulse. He was alive but unconscious. Sans looked up at the roof but to no avail. She was gone.  
Sans opened the door and dragged the unconscious man into the building. Su, the captain immediately ran over.  
“What happened?” She demanded.  
Sans shook his head. “Some girl dropped him off.”  
“Wait.” Said Su. “Did she have blonde hair? Mask?”  
Sans nodded.  
Su stared him in the eye. “Did you see her wings?”  
“Wings?” echoed Sans. Was she a human-like monster and he didn’t realize?  
“Yes, wings.” Supplied his Captain. "Big, mechanical wings attached to her back.”  
Sans shook his head. “I saw something, but I didn’t think they were wings.”  
Su said, “Think back to that moment. But, before you get too much into it, go grab the money.”  
Sans looked at her as if she was crazy. “Money? What money?”  
“Sans, the money that was in the bag that you found with him.”  
Sans nodded. “Oh,” and walked out and grabbed the bag.  
Once he was back inside, he said, “Yes, I believe they were wings. Why?”  
Su’s face lit up with perceptiveness. “Ah,” she said as if that explained everything.  
Sans was still confused. “What does all this mean?”  
Su grinned at him and brushed her blonde hair out her eyes.  
“She shows up about twice a month with a criminal in tow. Usually a thief, sometimes a murderer, or someone she caught performing domestic violence.”  
Sans stared at her. “Seriously? Are you pulling my leg?”  
Su laughed, and said, “Yes, Sans, I’m telling the truth. She’s called Nighthawk, and we are in serious debt for all the things she has done for us.”  
She turned around, pointed at Monroe, their Internet Digger (as Papyrus called him), and told him, “Search for a recent bank robbery or something of the like in the last hour,” she said, “’cuz a little birdie made a call.”  
Monroe grinned. “Nighthawk?”  
Su nodded, still smiling.  
Sans began to feel a little frustrated. “Does everyone but me know this person?”  
Pretty much the whole precinct cracked up in response.  
“I didn’t know!” came a shout from the door. The pretty intern and her best detective friend walked in. She smiled sympathetically at Sans.  
“Until yesterday, I thought we had some spy that’s… umm…”  
She looked at Roman, her friend for a moment, and then turned back to Sans.  
“Like that guy in Lethal Weapon. D’ya know that movie?”  
Sans nodded. “My brother forced me to watch it.”  
She smiled. “Yeah, like that guy.”  
She shook her head and then laughed. “When everyone told me about this modern Superhero, I didn’t believe them. I thought they were performing some kinda sick prank.” Her strange vocabulary and accent made her fun to talk to.  
“But then she showed up in the afternoon yesterday while you were on patrol and I was here pouring some of my coffee.  
“Apparently she found some guy beating up a kid half his age and beat him up is return, then dragged him here. It was pretty cool!”  
She giggled, and said to Roman, “I’m sure you knew, didn’t you?”  
He nodded, grinning like The Joker in a bank without security locks.  
“Yeah. She’s pretty wicked.”  
Sans looked at him a moment, then walked out the door, shaking his head.  
He worked with some crazy people.


	3. Chapter Two: A Soaring Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We, the readers, discover who nighthawk is, and find out why she is who she is.

“Ok. So I know what you’re probably thinking.  
“Ohhh nooo, this little girl is gonna get herself shot by a lunatic! Oh, it almost happened once, but I can kick pretty high.”  
Crystal looked at the rip in the boot she was holding.  
“Darlin’,” she said with her charming southern accent, “I recognize you know what you’re doin’, but you need to stop kicking stinkin’ knives outta people’s hands.”  
Aurelia, who owned the boot, sighed. “Yeah, I know, but Chrysie, he was trying to stab the poor grocery worker.”  
She snatched the boot out of Crystal’s prying hands. “I didn’t want him to die.”  
Crystal laughed. “Sugar, you coulda got your toe cut off!”  
Aurelia sighed. “I know, but I have to do my job.”  
Crystal pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered, “Just be careful out there, ok?”  
Aurelia hugged her back. “I will, aunty. I promise.”  
• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •  
Aurelia didn’t like keeping secrets, especially if anyone can find out ANY TIME. She always wore a mask, but she always feels that once in a while; when a criminal stares into her soul.  
Once, someone did successfully guess her identity. She ended up hitting his head so hard he got weird in the head and was never the same.  
Not all of her patrols were successful. Sometimes she sees something that she thinks is a real issue but it ends up being nothing.  
She hates going out at night when she just fixed her prosthetic wings. She often clips it when flying. In fact, she clipped it just yesterday, and she was in her basement fixing it now.  
“Damn these fancy tools!” She cursed, fiddling with a state-of-the-art tool that she was still trying to master.  
She pulled her right wing out from her closet and laid it on her worktable. The cold basement was her space where she worked. She parted the feathers and stared at the slight bend.  
She mumbled something about “dumb wireless antennae” and began to bend it back into place when it snapped.  
“AUGH!” She groaned loudly and ran her hands through her hair. She stared at the metal bars and began to think back to when it happened.  
Well, she thought. I was at the police precinct, dropping off Mr. Robber. Then…  
Her eyes widened. That cop!  
She sat down on her stool, and closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. He was a monster… what kind? Oh, a skeleton… yeah, that’s right…  
She stared at the wing and where it snapped. He had distracted her enough to not watch where she was going and clipped her wing on the wireless antennae on the roof of the precinct.  
She thought for a moment and had an idea.  
“Brilliant,” she muttered to herself. “That’s much better than using regular bars of metal.”  
The night before, she had to half fly, half walk home. It was awfully hard to fly home when half of her wings were partially inoperable.  
She got off the stool and walked up the stairs to her kitchen.  
She bent over the sink and washed her hands. Sometimes her hands got slightly irritated because of the feathers.  
She sat at her tiny kitchen table and opened her laptop. That cop’s build had inspired her to change almost everything about her wings.  
If she fashioned her wings’ metal like a bird’s bones, it’ll likely be stronger. But they can’t be hollow so that they can support her properly.  
“Skree!”  
A sharp trill came from behind Aurelia. She turned around, smiled and said, “All right, all right, I’ll feed you!”  
Her pet hawk shrieked in gratitude as Aurelia got up and walked to a small cage full of small mice. She gently picked one up and opened the cage the hawk was in. The bird hopped out and flapped to her arm to perch. He gently nibbled her ear in affection. He snatched the mouse and flew up to his spot in the rafters of the ceiling.  
Aurelia smiled up at him. He was a small little fellow when she got him. A hunter shot his mother, and since they were endangered (he was a Red Tail hawk), the man ended up going to jail  
He was the reason Aurelia had become the Nighthawk. She had witnessed him shooting the poor bird when she was on a hike with her friends on an August afternoon. It was bloody hot, and she was sweating up a storm.  
She had gotten a little…  
Well, lost. She thought as she stared at the empty cage. She thinks about this stuff every feeding time, and it feels… nice to think about it.  
She had grabbed the hunter, wrenched his gun out of his hands. Then, she punched his face so hard, he got knocked out. She had stared up at the trees, then at the poor little bird that was lying on the ground, with a hole in her chest….  
Aurelia shuddered, recalling the memory….  
She had found the little tyke calling out for his mother. He had fallen out of the nest and broke his wing. She picked him up and put him in her pocket.  
Then, she buried the mommy hawk. She picked up a stick and carved into it with her Swiss army knife, “May her wings be remembered” and stuck it into the ground where it was buried.  
Aurelia doesn’t really remember what happened next, but she does know that she got the man to the police station (or was it a precinct?) and dropped him at the door. The man had put up a slight fight, but Aurelia was in shape and quick (but still pretty short) and was easily able to take him down.  
When the police took the man and listened to her story, she felt amazing. She felt a rush of excitement and wanted to do it again.  
She dropped off the hatchling at the veterinarian and she had to keep him. He wouldn’t survive out in the wild on his own anymore, and he was motherless. Not only that, but he was so adorable.  
Aurelia named him Tobias, after the kid in Animorphs who was stuck as a bird. Tobias usually stayed in his cage, but she lets him out when she is home.  
Aurelia turned back to her laptop and researched on how bird wings were shaped.  
Then she started a lot of coffee. She was going to stay up almost all night, and she was going to have caffeine help her do it.


	4. Chapter Three: Day before Vacay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' last day at his least favorite station before he can finally go on vacation to the sweet, sweet quiet of his little town.

Sans was perched impatiently at his station, where he watched for bad people. He hated this part of his job. This was boring: He had to stay in a small room inside a high school, make sure there were no delinquents causing trouble.  
He sat at his desk, staring out the window. It was a one-way mirror, and it allowed him to watch the students without them being aware.  
It felt like cheating, so sometimes he went out and patrolled around. He’s caught a few teens taking a smoke out in the back, writing on the walls in the bathroom, he’s (happily) broken a few fights here and there; he enjoyed actually being active, stopping misconduct.  
He was getting up to patrol again when there was a small knock on the door. He jumped up and opened it.  
A young lady, probably around twenty, stood there a little timidly. “He-hello? Are you Officer Sans?”  
Sans looked at her and grinned. “Why, yes. I am in fact, whaddaya need?”  
She looked away shyly. “I uh… was writing a small article about how the Police Force and uh… how they… work with N-Nighthawk?”  
He looked around. A pair of “popular” girls were the only ones there, and they whispered behind their hands, glancing at him once in awhile.  
“Why don’t you come in? It’s a bit small, but it’ll protect us from prying eyes.”  
“O-okay…” She followed him in, and sat at the small chair across from Sans’. Sans sat as well, and crossed his leg.  
“Ya’know, you’re lucky you came today. Tomorrow I go on vacay, and if you had been one day later, you would’ve got someone else.”  
“Heh…” Her laugh was tiny. “I guess so.”  
She pulled out a minute pad, with “New York Times” written on it. She cleared her throat.  
“So, how do you feel about Nighthawk fighting crime in the city?” She asked as she put on a pair of small glasses. She patted her bun, and looked at Sans expectantly.  
“Well,” He reclined slightly in his chair. “She’s a very mysterious person. I have actually been in contact with her once. She is kind to do these things, but I kind of feel she should leave it to the people payed to fight crime.”  
As the girl scribbled in the book, Sans asked, “What’s your name?”  
The girl’s face flushed as she looked guilty. “Oh, how rude of me! I apologize, I'm new to the business.”  
“That’s okay, I understand.” Sans reassured her, and her face flushed redder.  
“Uh… I’m Meyers… Fiona M-Meyers..” She stuttered out and turned a page in her notes. After a minute of more scribbling, she looked up. Her face was back to normal, and she asked, “Why do you say that?”  
“We are being paid to sit around,” Sans explained, “While she goes and finds them, we’re sitting in our precinct researching who they are.”  
“Uh-huh!” She nodded as she wrote quickly. Sans noticed she wrote in shorthand.  
Her face was filled with excitement as she asked, “Do you wish to stop her? Or would you rather find out her secret identity?”  
Sans looked at her a minute. “Well, I don’t want to stop her. She has every right to do what she wants. She is doing a good job, so I do not believe getting rid of her is the answer. I think we should team up with her.”  
“Oh!” Fiona exclaimed as she wrote furiously.  
“She could give us some more leverage,” Sans continued, “Help us do our job better. Her actions have proved helpful, as well as making it a little easy. If she could help us directly instead of on her own, that way we could protect her in case something happens to her and she needs help.”  
“Annd…” She wrote faster as she struggled to keep up. After a minute of straight writing, she put down her pen and shook her hand in the air. Sans thought that it must be getting sore.  
“Thank you, sir. You have been very helpful. Do you prefer your name not put into the article?”  
“Nah, it’s fine go ahead.”  
She stood up and Sans jumped up as well. He then noticed that she was taller then him (wasn't surprising, he was pretty short after all), but not by a whole lot. She was wearing flats, but she looked like she didn’t like them. They looked tight.  
Her brunette hair was wrapped in a bun, which she patted then held out her hand so they could depart. “Thank you sir. You will for sure be included.”  
Sans took her hand and shook it. “No problem, Ms Meyers.”  
She gave a small chuckle and her face flushed slightly. “Please, call me Fiona.”  
Sans nodded. “Alright, Fiona. I’m glad to be of help.”  
She smiled and walked out. She waved to a nerd, who was staring at her in awe as she walked out of the room. Sans walked out too, then saw the nerd.  
“What are you doing out of class?”  
The nerd stuttered, “I-I-I was sh-shoved in this here locker, Officer, I just now unconstrained myself.”  
Sans sighed and walked to him.  
Just another day. He’s on vacation soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I decided to pick this story up again. It kinda died, then someone commented on the last chapter, reviving my thoughts again.  
> The school right next to mine has a small station located in the center of the school, like the story. I've only been in there once; they're cramped and barely room for a desk, computer, two chairs, so no less two people. They smell like persperation and cologne, depending on the Police person.


	5. Chapter Four: Leave a message at the tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not good at chapter titles ;-;)  
> Sans gets a call that digs up some curiosity about Nighthawk but is deterred by his Captain.

Sans pulled into his driveway and slowly got out. He looked up at the house and saw that Pap’s light was on. He must be home.  
He walked to the door and opened it. It was unlocked thankfully, and he closed it behind him. He took off his hat and hung it on the coat tree. He could hear Pap’s TV blaring, but it was likely that the was asleep. He woke up really early because he had to investigate a drug dealer’s house. They were charged with murder and attempted murder along with the drugs.  
Their job was complicated. He kicked off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack. He loosened his belt as he walked up the stairs.  
“Papyrus?” He called quietly as he peeked in his brother’s room. Pap was, as Sans suspected, asleep. But he was in the chair that faced to door, as if he was waiting for Sans to get home. He was still wearing his coat and shoes, but he was leaning his cheek bone on his hand.  
Sans’ expression softened and he gently closed the door. He walked into his room and put his belt neatly into his dresser. He stretched and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, so he began to change into his lounging clothes. He was about to pull on his shirt when his phone rang. He picked up and answered, “This is Sans.”  
No answer. Just… fuzz? Sans was extremely puzzled. “Hello?” Then there came an altered female voice.  
“You’ll never know who she is.”  
“Who is this?”  
“She will never reveal herself to you.”  
“I demand to-”  
“She will die before you get the chance.”  
“Wha-”  
Click.  
The phone was hung up. Sans stared at it, but he couldn’t read the number. It was glitching, and then the phone turned itself off.  
Sans sighed in frustration. He turned it back on and saw that all his call logs were deleted.  
Then there came a knock on the door.  
“What is it?” Sans answered and Papyrus opened the door. He was in shorts and a black tank top with his usual slippers.  
“who was that?” he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.  
Sans shook his head. “I don’t know.”  
“what did they say?”  
“That I’ll never know who “she” is. That she will die before I get the chance.”  
“that’s strange. i got one like that too.”  
Then Pap’s phone rang. He picked it up.  
“hello? ... yes, this is papyrus….. oh, hello captain…. a strange call? yeah, sans and i both got one. why do you ask? …. every single one? this is odd…. no, ma’am, just a few sentences. started talking as soon as we said “hello.”..... what did it say? it said “you’ll never know who she-”.... yes ma’am, it was a female speaking…. the number?”  
He looked at Sans with expectancy. Sans shook his head and Papyrus continued, “no, neither of us did. it deleted all our call logs….. no, everything else is there…..”  
He listened for a moment before pulling the phone away from his face and pushed the button to put it on speaker phone.  
“Am I on speaker now, Detective Gaster?”  
Neither of them liked hearing their last name.  
“Captain, please… that’s our Father.” Sans said, feeling more nervous than he was before.  
“My apologies, I keep forgetting. Detective Papyrus and Officer Sans, I have some very specific instructions.”  
“We’re listening, Captain.”  
“Good.” It was at that moment that Sans realized that her voice was worried. “All the phones here at the precinct blew up with the same recorded message. And I want you two to enjoy your vacation and not worry your tired skulls about this.”  
“But Captain-”  
“No buts, Sans.” Her voice was sharp and final. “I don’t want either of you getting hurt. You both are the only ones who got a call on their personal phones. That’s not a good sign.”  
“i have an idea why we got the calls, captain.”  
“And that is?”  
“it’s because sans has met her in person, and they must be assuming that he would want to investigate into her identity, and since I am his brother she must think i have power to not let him. something along those lines.”  
“I suppose that makes sense. I do not want either of you to try to find out who she is. I have a bad feeling about this call.”  
“Why would we?”  
“I know Papyrus is less likely; it’s mostly you, Sans.”  
“Wha- Why-”  
“Remember that time you spent two weeks finding out who a drug dealer really was after you got a gut feeling about her? You even found out that she was a transgendered male, and even went and found out about his parents-”  
“captain, you said gut feeling. we-”  
“I don’t have any time for your puns, detective.”  
“sorry.”  
“Captain?” Sans felt odd, and a little scared. “Why exactly do you not want me to find out her secret identity?”  
The captain was silent. He could feel the hesitation in her voice as she answered, “Several years ago, before you two joined the police force, I had a young and intelligent detective. His name was Mark Finsh. He spent two months on his own case after he found out that there was another person, much like Nighthawk, was investigating his own stuff. He was exactly like her in that sense…”  
She trailed off. Her breathing sounded quick, and labored with the obvious attempt to keep herself from crying.  
Sans almost didn’t want to ask. “What happened, Captain?”  
The tears weren’t hidden anymore, as her tiny sobs burdened her words.  
“Some of the “hero’s” enemies found out what he was doing. They killed him in one of the most brutal ways imaginable…”  
Papyrus gently interrupted, “you don’t have to describe it if you don’t want to.”  
She gave a small whimper as her crying stopped.  
“...”  
“You liked him a lot, didn’t you captain?”  
“Y-yes. Actually, he and I were dating outside of work…”  
A heavy silence drifted over the room.  
“I won’t even try to find out about her, Captain. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	6. Chapter Five: Cree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*still sucks at chapter titles*)  
> Sans and Nighthawk make their first legitimate contact. + NEW CHARACTER!!!

The streets were empty.  
As Aurelia quietly sat at her daily post, she kept a keen eye on the world around her. She hadn’t seen anything strange all evening, and she hated just sitting. It made her feel useless.  
She leaned against the pole behind her. She usually sat on a fairly tall building, where she can hear and see a lot of things.  
She leaned back because she was bored.  
She held her hands out in front of her, and thought about her ‘secret identity.’  
Who was she anyway?  
A little girl playing superhero?  
Or was she what she tries to be?  
A hero?  
Or does she become a fool when she pulls on her mask?  
Aurelia pushed the thoughts out of her mind.  
What she was doing is a good thing. She was saving the city from criminals!  
That was not foolish.  
She looked out over the city again. Her ears picked up even the tiniest of sounds.  
See, she had put a hearing device in her mask that amplified her hearing ability. She also put night-vision and zooming technology in the glass that protected her eyes.  
“Hey, you!”  
The angry male voice sounded loud since it was on the street below her.  
“Yes?” The answering voice was a lot calmer. But it was also… familiar.  
The angry male voice barked, “Put your hands up!”  
Aurelia peeked over the edge of the building.  
She gave a mental gasp as she recognized the criminal.  
It was Marlin Cree. She had been chasing him for months!  
She shook her head. It was strange that she was in the right spot at the right time. Usually, this didn’t happen.  
Then she looked at the victim.  
Okay. This is too weird.  
It was the policeman that she saw the other day.  
That’s too well timed to be a coincidence. But she couldn’t take the chance.  
Cree pointed the knife in his hand at the policeman’s neck. Even though he was a skeleton, having his neck cut as if Cree was trying to slit his throat (that was Cree’s favorite and go-to way to dispose of people he steals from) would still be pretty harmful.  
“Hey, now,” Said the policeman, and he held up his hands. “I don’t want any trouble.”  
“Oh, NOW you don’t?” Scoffed Cree. “What about that time, well, you arrested my goddamn son?”  
The policeman’s expression went from calm to a little sour. “He was charged with murder.”  
“Murder?” Cree repeated. “Hah.”  
“Sir, he-”  
“He didn’t kill anyone.” Cree interrupted. “I did.”  
‘Funny how I’m here right on time to hear this,’ thought Aurelia as she prepared to jump down to them to interfere.  
“You killed them? Every single one?” The policeman sounded surprised and honestly appalled along with a hint of terror.  
“Yes. I did!” Cree answered with a manic smile.  
“That’s… that's terrible! You’re under arrest-”  
“I don’t see your badge, Officer.” Mocked Cree in a singsong voice. “Aren’t you… Off-duty?”  
Aurelia froze. ‘Oh no.’  
“I…”  
“I have to kill you, don’t I?” Cree’s grin widened.  
“Wha-” the officer took a step back against the wall of the building.  
“You’ve heard my confession. Now, I have to make sure you don’t tell anyone!”  
He took a step forward towards the officer.  
The Officer raised his hand and a small bone barrier formed between them, blocking Cree from getting to him.  
Aurelia could feel the magic pulsating from him, but she knew he couldn't hold Cree off forever.  
Aurelia jumped down. She landed between them and spread her wings to defend the policeman.  
Cree’s face went from manic to startled as he jumped back.  
Aurelia didn’t say a word as she leaped forward and knocked the knife out of his hands.  
Cree stood a half second to register what just happened. As soon as it clicked, he grinned again and said, “Well, Nighthawk, where are your manners?”  
Aurelia gave a fake smile and said, “Oh, sorry for dropping in.”  
Cree pulled a gun. As he pulled the trigger, Aurelia curled her wings around her. The bullet bounced off.  
“Well, that’s new,” Cree said. They had been fighting for so long in the past that all formalities were lost.  
“Yep,” Aurelia answered as she spread her wings again. “I laced them with metal. That way-”  
“No, don’t tell me! I want it to be a surprise!” He said.  
Aurelia could sense that the officer just stood there confused as this was happening.  
“Now.” Aurelia brushed herself off a bit. “Can I arrest you now?” She said teasingly.  
“Never!” This was Cree’s response every time. It was a tradition now.  
He vaulted at her and swung his fist, which she expected and moved her head a bit to avoid it. She swung her leg and kicked him in the side. It had been two weeks since she fought him so she has been training so that she could get him turned in at last.  
He staggered to the left but recovered quicker than she expected. He grabbed her leg and flipped her so that she hit the ground.  
“Ack!” her wind got knocked out of her as she landed on her back. He pressed his foot against her chest and held her down.  
“I’m impressed. You’ve never pulled that one on me before.”  
“I-I’ve t-trained…” Her voice was suppressed since his foot was pressing down on her chest directly below her neck.  
The officer stepped forward, but she choked, “N-no! Stay back.”  
He listened and took a step or two back. Aurelia looked up at Cree.  
He was smiling like a large child in a candy store. “I finally get to be rid of ya. I hate to kill ya, but honestly, you’ve been getting in the way.”  
He picked up his knife and just as he lifted it-  
A blue magic bone flew through the air, hitting Cree in the chest.  
Hah.  
He staggered backward and Aurelia jumped onto her feet. He was a few feet away from her, falling to the ground. The bone had disappeared instead of lodging itself into his chest as she expected. She turned towards the policeman.  
"Thanks," She said. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”  
The policeman shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”  
“Good. I need you to-”  
“Look out!!”  
Bang. He hit her in the back of the head. With a shovel.  
‘Where the fuck did he get that shovel?’ she thought.  
She fell to the ground, her vision white. It was moving too fast for her. She laid there dazed. Then she heard the officer yell something, a flash of white magic, and then he gave a grunt of agony.  
She struggled to get to her feet and tried to focus on what was going on. Cree had his hand on the officer’s neck and he was struggling. The skeleton's eyes were flickering with magic, but he couldn't do anything. She stood swaying and as soon as she could focus she grabbed the shovel and smacked Cree in the back.  
He staggered away from the officer. The cop fell to the ground. He had a small gash on his chest, and Cree was just about to slit his… vertebrae?  
Aurelia was confused.  
Cree spun and slashed at her with the knife. She jumped back and avoided getting her chest cut open. He looked pissed.  
“That should have knocked you out!” He was no longer casual. He was mad as hell.  
His eyes were dilated, and his grin was malicious. Aurelia did not like the way this was heading.  
He ran at her and slashed at her again. She blocked the blow with her wrist and his knife flew from his hand. As soon as it hit the ground he flung his fist and punched her in the face.  
While she was recovering he put his forearm on her neck and began to choke her. But slow enough so that she could hear his words.  
“I knew this was gonna happen.” He ignored her gasping noises.  
He paused and glanced back at the cop who was laying on the ground bleeding.  
“See, a very nice lady told me all about him. She watches him… knows where he is… at every moment…  
“She told me he would be here. That I could get my chance to kill him. She must’ve also known that this is your… well… hole-up spot. I could kill you now… or I could make you watch him die…”  
Sirens!  
Cree looked up. “Shit! It’s the cops!”  
He looked back at Aurelia and growled. “You have escaped for the last time, Nighthawk. Never again.”  
He turned and ran.  
The sirens faded.  
Aurelia fell to the ground and gasped for air. Then as soon as her vision cleared (again!) she got up and ran to the cop. She kneeled behind him and listened to his soul. Her mask was also tuned to soul songs, but now was the first time she ever needed it. Humans usually leave monsters alone.  
He was alive, but barely. She took a deep breath and picked him up.  
He needed medical attention. Fast.  
She spread her wings and flew to the nearest hospital. But the front doors were closed. She couldn’t get in! All the entrances were locked.  
She looked at the cop’s face. He looked like he was in pain. She sat down and kept him in her arms.  
He was so small…  
And fragile…  
She looked around and her eyes settle on her almost skin-tight black long sleeve. She stared at it then ripped it off. She tore it so it was a strip and wrapped it around his chest, where he got cut. He grimaced and opened his eyes.  
“Hold still.” She had her voice distortion on. She hated that thing but it was for her own safety.  
“Who…” He began to speak but fell into a fit of coughing.  
“No no… don’t speak…” She placed her hand on his chest and soon the coughing stopped. “You’re injured. Please, be still.”  
He obeyed. His eyes began to close and he just leaned his head on her chest.  
“It hurts…” He whispered. He was trembling and his entire physique looked like he was in pain.  
“I know…” She looked at him and frowned. Who could have told Cree about him?  
She looked around. It was starting to get light. Today’s nurses should be here soon. She wrapped her wings around them and prepared for a long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I like it when there is a reoccurring villain so.. Introducing Cree, the first person who is critically insane in my stories (other than self insert stories... *cough cough* ME). i love writing about insane people but I hate action scenes. So hard.


	7. Chapter Six: Help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

‘Ow.’  
That was the only thought that passed through Sans’ mind as he slowly regained consciousness.  
His vision went from black to a lighter gray as he forced his eye sockets open.  
Soon he could fully take in the world around him. First, he saw a black strip of cloth wrapped around his chest, and he could see that it was soaked with blood. Then he realized that he was surrounded by a big black… something.  
He was resting his head on something warm and soft, but it wasn’t a pillow… he felt it rise and fall.  
The thought hit him that he was in someone’s arms.  
He lifted his hand with difficulty and felt the big black thing.  
Feathers. Almost hard, black feathers.  
Then he remembered everything that happened.  
Nighthawk took a beating for him.  
And God, was it brutal.  
“N… Nighthawk?”  
The wings spread a bit and he could see her face. The masked face he was dying to see fully.  
“Yes?” Her voice was distorted and didn’t sound quite human. He stared at her for a moment, with a confused face.  
She looked back at him with an expression that told him that she was worried about him and for a moment she looked befuddled. Then she said, “Oh! It’s just distorted. I’m fine.”  
He looked away and around them. “Where are we?”  
She sounded impatient. “At the hospital waiting for a nurse.”  
Sans looked back at her. “Who are you?”  
Nighthawk was looking in the sky and didn’t look back at him. “That is none of your concern.”  
Well that was straightforward.  
He looked at her eyes. They were blue, he could tell that much.  
Nighthawk looked down at him again and asked, “Who are you? It would affect your safety if I know your identity. In fact, it could help a lot.”  
“Sans.”  
“Last name?”  
“I don’t like people using my last name.”  
“Very well.” she looked back up at the sky and there was a loud call of the ‘oh my god’ sort.  
A young nurse ran up and knelt beside them.  
“I am so sorry, these doors shouldn’t be locked! How long have you been out here?”  
Nighthawk gently looked at her bare arm which ironically had a watch on the wrist.  
“5 hours. He needs medical attention immediately.”  
“Of course, of course!” The nurse gently helped Nighthawk up and Nighthawk still held Sans in her arms. She wrapped her wings around them since it was cold.  
She looked at him as his vision began to go dark again.  
“You’re going to be ok, Sans. It’ll be alright.”  
Sans tried to keep her face in his sight as he lost consciousness.  
“Hold on a bit longer…” her voice faded...  
Blackness.  
Dark as death.  
Cold, sad…  
Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh...  
> dunno why this became depressing.  
> forgive me.


	8. Chapter Seven: Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *is running out of ways to creatively summarize a story*

Sans woke up in a very quiet, blank room. As he stared at the space above him, he slowly saw squares of white on more white.  
Then lights.  
Then he looked to his right. A window, overlooking a garden.  
“hey, buddy.”  
Sans looked on the other side and his eyes were greeted by the smiling face of Papyrus.  
“Pappy…” Sans muttered and held out his hand.  
Papyrus took it and asked, “how do you feel, bro?”  
He was sitting in a chair beside Sans’ bed.  
He must be in a hospital. Nighthawk was waiting for the nurse…  
She saved him…  
“I… I’ll be okay…” Sans couldn’t stop thinking about her… Who is she? Where is she and what is she planning?  
“do you hurt anywhere?” Papyrus’ voice was filled with worry.  
“Not in particular…”  
“sans….”  
“Okay, I have a headache…”  
Papyrus got up and walked to the door. “i’ll get a nurse and some painkillers. and i'll make sure they're not… like that other nurse…”  
“Other nurse?” Sans didn't like the sound of that.  
“i'll tell you when i get back. it'll be quick.”  
And with that, he left. Sans was left alone with his thoughts.  
Nighthawk brought him there. Made sure he was safe….  
She truly is a hero.  
He looked out the window again. The garden was gorgeous, and he was thankful for this room. He looked up at a bench.  
What the..  
Nighthawk?  
She was sitting on the bench. Looking at him.  
Smiling.  
Then she spread her wings and flew away, graceful like a swan…  
What was he thinking? Stop. He shouldn't think like that.  
He doesn't know who she is.  
He won't ever get to.  
She'll die before he'll ever get the chance….  
Dang. The phone call.  
He couldn't help but wonder…  
Is that what his attacker meant? Was he sent by the same person who called his phone?  
Nonsense. It's all coincidence.  
Right?  
Papyrus soon joined him again and handed him a glass of water along with a pair of small white pills. Sans took them with gratitude.  
Paps stayed standing as he explained. “there was a really rude nurse. she came in and asked, ‘what do you freaks need?’ in the most annoying bitchy voice i’ve ever heard. it was as if we don’t have a right to be here.”  
Sans shook his head. “Some humans probably will never adjust.”  
Papyrus sighed. “you’re right, sans.”  
Sans then looked confused. “Was she the nurse who brought me in?”  
Paps answered, “no. that nurse was extremely kind. it was a shame she had to leave.”  
“Why did she leave?”  
Paps looked concerned. “not sure. i think she went into shock after seeing you both in a horrible state.”  
Paps sat back down as a nice male nurse walked in with a concerned smile.  
“The doctor said you wouldn’t be awake until tomorrow.”  
“Well, I am the magnificent Sans after all! I must exceed all expectations.”  
Both the nurse and Papyrus chuckled.  
“Well, let me do a few check-ins here, is that okay?” The nurse picked up a clipboard that was resting on Sans’ bedside.  
Sans nodded.  
The nurse asked all the normal questions. What’s your name, what day is it, where are you, how old are you. To the last question, he answered, “Monsters don’t really keep track of their age, but I can tell you that I am an adult.”  
The nurse then checked on the large wound on his chest, which was healing nicely. The nurse listened to his soul (he explained that he took classes about monsters and how to treat them) and concluded that he was healing quickly and won’t be in the hospital for very long.  
Then sudden tiredness hit him. He slouched a bit and leaned against the pillow, letting out a small groan of exhaustion.  
The nurse was confused for a moment, but then his eyes lit up with understanding. “Ah, yes, the pills that were given to you cause drowsiness. Absolutely normal, not to worry.”  
Slowly Sans’ eyes began to close, and the last thing he heard was Pap’s gentle and reassuring voice saying, “i’ll come visit you tomorrow morning. sleep tight, bro.”  
• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The stars were beautiful that night.  
Aurelia stared at them, laying on the roof of an apartment building.  
It was her favorite place to come and chill. Stargaze.  
To think.  
But this time, all she could think about was Sans.  
She knew him better because the people at the hospital told her. They gave her his records, anything she needed to know about him.  
She knew about his brother. His father.  
His connections with the queen.  
Dammit. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
The queen will find out about her. Sans will tell her.  
There’s no doubt about it.  
She stared at her hands for a moment then leaped from the roof to the ground. She didn’t mind that it was over 20 feet to fall. Her wings slowed her down.  
The street was dark. She pulled out her watch. Midnight.  
God, she needed to check on him.  
Why did he matter so much?  
She took to the skies and went slowly so that she could keep an eye on the city below her. She was going to the hospital. Where else could she go? She had to make sure that he was ok.  
The thought of Cree flashed through her mind.  
He knew.  
He knew about Sans, someone told him.  
Her wing beats slowed.  
She really cared about Sans now. But she can’t let herself get attached.  
For his protection.  
She stopped a couple dozen yards from Sans’ window at the hospital. The nurses forgot to close his window.  
That’s fine; it was a warm spring night; the breeze was not chilly whatsoever. Plus, clear, fresh air will help him heal.  
She flew towards it and gripped the top of the window frame and she folded her wings to tightly her sides to not clip them as she slipped silently into the room, feet first.  
She kept her wings folded as she quietly walked up to his bed.  
His breathing was silent, but she could see his chest rising and falling. He looked so peaceful…  
She sat in a chair and listened closely. Soon, her hearing enhancements kicked in and she could hear his breathing clear as day.  
It was well-ventilated. He was healing quickly.  
Aurelia was glad.  
She gently touched his forehead, feeling the smoothness of the bone. His eyes twitched slightly, but he looked at peace.  
She continued to watch him until she had every line, every curve memorized.  
His etched smile...  
Then she caught herself. She was getting too close. Too… close. She can’t care more about him than everyone else in the city.  
She had to protect all of the citizens in New York. He was a citizen. She can’t have favorites!  
That would be putting everyone in danger.  
It would make him a target.  
A weak spot.  
No.  
No, she wasn’t going to let that happen.  
She took her hand off his forehead and backed away. He gave a small shudder but didn’t wake.  
She started to climb out the window, then froze as she heard a small voice.  
“N-nighthawk?”  
She looked back and saw his face filled with relief.  
“You’re okay…”  
She didn’t agree, but she didn’t say anything.  
“Please… stay…”  
She hesitated, but took her leg out of the window and turned to face him, noticing that he looked… happy to see her.  
“Why are you here?” He sounded the opposite of displeased. The way he talked was as if he had been waiting for her the entire time.  
She looked away. “Just making sure you were alright.”  
She could practically hear the grin in his voice. “You came to check.… on me?”  
She looked at him again. His eyes were wide and the brightest blue she had ever seen, his grin from ear to ear. She couldn’t help but smile back, her soul lifted slightly.  
“Yes.”  
There came a sound from the hallway, and Nighthawk knew it was a nurse.  
“She took a step back towards the window. “I need to go.”  
Sans looked sad. “Wait-”  
But she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long loves. School has been an absolute bitch and I can't really stay sane enough to write a chapter.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter Eight: Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries still. So uh... here goes.  
> We reintroduce a side character I put in a couple chapters ago. She's back.  
> Sans feels sentimental and Aurelia feels betrayed.

Sans was in the hospital for about a week. His soul and physical body needed to recover.  
Since his boredom was a trial, he tried to occupy himself by counting the cracks in the ceiling. But it was always the same number.  
So he resulted in seeing patterns in them. His boredom only increased. He was eventually permitted to watch the tv, so he immediately switched it to the news.  
A pretty female reporter, buffeted by the wind, was shouting into the camera.  
“Crazy wind, up to 50 miles an hour, both today and yesterday, and it’s about to get worse-”  
Sans changed the channel to another news channel, where there was a picture of Nighthawk trying to push a camera away as a male reporter said, "Is this alleged hero actually a villain?"  
Sans' eyes widened, and he sat up.  
"To you, Fiona."  
The camera cut to a girl Sans immediately recognized. It was the girl that interviewed him days before.  
"Yes, Carson, this modern day superhero is said to have been unhelpful to the community."  
Sans' face twisted with a scowl. This wasn't true!  
Fiona's face was not showing any signs of nervousness like she was when she interviewed him. She looked confident and sure.  
"A recent conference with Sans, a monster in the police force, has stated that he thinks Nighthawk is stealing the jobs of the police." A picture of him that was taken on the day he was accepted into the Police Force was put on the screen.  
But that interview happened almost a _month _ago!__  
Sans glared at the screen. After what happened last night, he didn't think that she was that bad anymore.  
She saved his life, for Asgore's sake.  
She was everything but a villain.  
• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •  
_Crash! ___  
Aurelia stared at the screen, which projected a young reporter talking about her. About what someone stated about her.  
Her mug of coffee, which she dropped out if shock, lay broken and forgotten on the floor.  
She felt betrayed. No one had ever talked about her on the news that way before.  
_Me? A villain? _She thought, and sat down on a chair beside her counter. She had the T.V. where she could see it when she prepares meals.__  
Aurelia had just woken up from a short doze. And this is what she wakes up to. The very monster she had defended a week before, talking as if she had done something to damage the city.  
She _saved _someone for God's sake. What did she do to deserve this?_  
Nothing. Absolutely _NOTHING. ____  
She snatched the remote off the counter and angrily shut off the T.V.  
She thought that he was different. But clearly, Sans was just like the others.  
Ungrateful welps.  
She slammed the remote back on the counter and got to her feet with an irritated huff.  
There was a rustle above her and she felt gentle aviary claws grip her shoulder.  
As she turned her head, Tobias nudged her cheek with his beak with a gently coo.  
She smiled sadly and stroked his head.  
"I'm ok, Toby boy, I'm a little sad is all..."  
Tobias nibbled her ear gently. She left him on her shoulder as she opened her door to the basement.  
Tobias nestled his head into her long, blonde hair and spread one wing to cover her head.  
Aurelia wonders if he is more human than she knows.  
She sat on her stool and stared at her wings in their glass closet sized case.  
Why did she try? All of the citizens are going to hate her when they see the report.  
Hell, they might even try to get at her.  
Like Cree.  
Damn, Cree! She forgot all about him.  
"I have to go, Tobz. I have to find Cree."  
Tobias gripped her shoulder a little tighter, but he didn't break the skin since her shoulders were bare due to her Crop Top.  
Aurelia sighed. She got up and walked to her case but Tobias refused to move.  
Aurelia rejected her anger.  
"Hm." She began to think out loud. "I know I've been gone a lot for the last month and a half. How about you fly with me tonight?"  
She knew it was a risk, but she didn't care. She had left Tobias home alone for a while. He needed her; he was isolated.  
He screeched and flapped his wings.  
That was his way of saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Okay now that that's out of my system I'm going to tell you why this is out now instead of a while back.  
> This chapter is late because I had my EOC test on Tuesday last week and I've been busy as hell. I also have my finals this week so I had to bleed this chapter out of my brain before I destroy it with studying and stuff.  
> I hope you all enjoyed. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to say hi, hit me up here: http://aminoapps.com/p/kwsyws  
> I'm usually online, but if not I shall get to you as soon as I can. Goodbye loves! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to make a story that is inspired by mostly real life happenings. I don't know exactly where I got the idea Sans and Papyrus would work in a precinct, but I came up with the idea of the family Chara found moves to New York. They all live in different areas, but generally near each other.  
> This story is mainly based off of a well-known american show: The Flash. I don't like it, but my family forced me to watch it so now I force them to watch A Series of Unfortunate Events, a Netflix original.  
> Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
